Blu/Gallery
Images of Blu. Movie Screenshots ''Rio'' 0605828 25623 MC T.jpg|"Okay, I had nothing to do with that." Vlcsnap-19808.png|Blu and Jewel dancing together Vlcsnap-3909.png|Blu and Jewel dancing in the club Rio-Something3.jpg Blu Rio.png|"Closer..." Pic.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h33m28s185.png|Jewel: "This is where our kind naturally lives!" Jewel and rio by kludd17-d3dp2r6 (1).jpg|"For what...?" Rio and jewel by kludd17-d3dp1u5.jpg Rio teaser hd.jpg Young Blu.jpg|Blu trying to fly when he was a chick Rsz untitled.jpg RIO jewel maddish.png|"I'm not gonna let you go!" - Blu Picture 4.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-20h40m33s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h21m05s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h17m53s229.png|Blu awakens the rhythm of his heart Blu and Jewel relationship.jpg BluJewelBabyMacaws.jpg|Blu and Jewel with their hatchlings in Rio 16585 403650933074755 266773674 n.jpg Blu2.png|Blu gazing at Jewel Nico-and-blue.jpg|"But first we got to bust you out." Pedro-rio.jpg|Nico and Pedro giving Blu advice Rio-Movie-2.jpg|"I'm just here to meet a... a... a girl..." 311471 293508863993132 1076118300 n.jpg BJLGarage_.jpg RIO blu got maad.png|"I hate samba!" Rioimagegalleries.jpg 4fa99796d-1.jpg Mainpage BluandJewel6.jpg|Blu's failed kiss attempt Blu skateboarding2.jpg|Blu skateboarding through Carnival Blu skateboarding.jpg|Blu using a skateboard Rio10(BluJewel).jpg|Blu and Jewel's first kiss Rio4(Blu).jpg|Blu and Linda in the new aviary Rio5(Blu).jpg|"Hello? Uhh... I come in peace." Rio clipchainedchase hd.jpg|"What? It's just a standard flip-slide bolt!" Blu.jpg|"Good night, Linda." Linda & Blu.jpg|Blu and Linda in the bookshop in Minnesota, doing their special handshake BluandJewel1.jpg Linda, Blu & Silvio.jpg|"I'm gonna make you look irresistible!" Rafael_Blu.jpg|"I must take this young couple to see Luiz!" Blu 003.jpg|"Yeah. Fun." Blu 004.jpg Blu 005.jpg|Blu holding a pencil Blu_Rafael.jpg|"You did not feel it in here." Luiz and Blu.jpg|Blu with Luiz Vlcsnap-7312.png|Jewel: "Woah, hi! What are you doing?!" Linda stroking Blu.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-8481.jpg|"Let's fly." Their First Kiss.png|Their first kiss rioscreenshot bluandjewel01 display.jpg|"Hi. My name is Blu." Rio blue and jewel.jpg|"You know, like the cheese... with the mold on it... you know, that smells really bad...?" Rio-disneyscreencaps com-7432.jpg|"I have beautiful eyes!" Blu and Jewel 2.jpg|"What are you doing?" That must hurt p.jpg Rio 1.jpg|"Uh... I don't know!" Rio-rio-the-movie-27375407-850-363.jpg Blu smile.jpg|Blu smiles watching Jewel flying and singing Rio and jewel by kludd17-d3dp1u5.jpg Blu and Jewel.jpg|"I bet you can see right through them." Rafael, Blu and Jewel 2.jpg|"Flying's not what you think up here..." Rafael, Blu and Jewel 3.jpg|"...it's what you feel in here!" hanglider scene.jpg|Blu: "Wow! This is incredible." rio scene.png|Blu holding a cookie whilst looking at Alice and Chloe Rio 10.jpg Blu-Jewel-rio-movie-wallpaper 03.jpg|"Am I dead?" Blu-Jewel-rio-movie-wallpaper 07.jpg|Blu and Jewel on the hanglider over Copacabana beach Rio-movie-photo-05.jpg Rio 3.jpg|"Yeah, we threw down." Tram scene Rio movie.jpg|"Cheese and sprinkles!" Funny pic.png|"We'll see." Jewel4.png|Jewel: "Wow. What a beautiful sunset." Blu and Jewel near kiss.jpg Blu-and-jewel-tied-to-a-boulder-blu-and-jewel-24812760-350-144.jpg Rio (1).jpg|Tulio tending to Jewel's wing Rio 4.jpg|Nico: "Follow my lead" Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 12.09.47 PM.png|"Ha-ha. Very funny." Rio cliptellherhowyoufeel hd.jpg Blu and Jewel chain scene.jpg|Jewel: "I hate you." Rio-16.jpg|"See what you've been missing?" Blu singing.jpg|"Naturally..." Blu-rio-movie-wallpaper 11.jpg|Blu gulping Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-20h07m32s157.png Blu 2.jpg Rio-3D-rio-20862100-600-394.jpg|"Good morning, Blu." Rio-pics-rio-21663587-500-213.jpg Rio-rio-the-movie-27375395-850-363.jpg|Blu and Jewel hitting the surfboard on the beach Rio-rio-the-movie-27375351-850-363.jpg|"Come on, Blu. You can do it!" Rioscreenshot bluandjewel02 display.jpg|Blu: "Aww, come here." Rio-rio-21531727-1269-540.jpg Rio-pics-rio-21663599-500-281.jpg|Blu: "I'm going to stay up a bit longer. I'm still on Minnesota time." Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu Staring at Jewel.png|Blu admiring Jewel's dancing Hqdefault (3).jpg 2011 rio 012.jpg|"And if our featherless friends can do it, how hard can it be?" jewel and rio by kludd17-d3dp2r6.jpg|Jewel: "Are you ready?" rio 3.png|Blu as a chick rio1080p006.png|"You're standing on my throat." rio 18.png|"Thrust, lift, drag, and weight. Blu and jewel by kludd17-d3dp6f7.jpg Awkward blu by sistemx-d3jt28t.jpg Blu takes flight.png Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg Jewel-Blu-Louis-rio-20847651-642-272.jpg|"Sure. There's nothing to it." blu jumps on the jewel by kludd17-d3dp4io.jpg|Blu and Jewel trying to get to know each other rio by kludd17-d3dp35c.jpg|"Hi there." Tulio and Blu.jpg|Tulio: "He's magnificent." Rio-rio-21532461-1023-548.jpg blu and jewel in cages by wezzie1-d4cqa3k.jpg blu and jewel in the cage by kludd17-d3dqxoe.jpg Rio movie blu jesse jewel anna-450x192.jpg|Blu looking over the city of Rio de Janeiro Blu-jewel-and-one-of-rafael-s-evil-little-chicks-blu-and-jewel-24812801-350-144.jpg Rio-rio-21533427-1272-711.jpg|"We're chained-to-each-other birds, remember?" Rafael and blu by kludd17-d3dp5el.jpg Blu and Jewel samba club.jpg Rio2011r5newaudioxvidac.jpg Rioo-rio-21533515-1258-700.jpg Rio-screenshots-rio-21236670-1061-551.jpg -----.jpg rio-rio-21533419-1274-696.jpg You-thought-we-were-going-to-KISS-rio-21530811-626-270.jpg|Jewel: "Did you actually think that we were gonna kiss?" that hurts by kludd17-d3dw14h.jpg Rio (movie) wallpaper - Nico Singing Fly Love.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel approaching Vista Chinesa.png|Jewel: "I can't believe I have to drag your clumsy butt up there..." Birds vs monkeys.png Rio-pics-rio-23601065-720-304.png Blu and jewel with chicks by jharuccaninja04-d3h92c1.jpg|Blu and Jewel with their family Chain chase.jpg|Blu: "I can't fly!" 4748-rio-movie-2011-iphone-hd-wallpaper 320x480.jpg rio-024.jpg 05153123YC.jpg Profile picture by rio blu-d4xvzlr.jpg Blu and Jewel awkward scene.jpg|Jewel staring at Blu after he's said about his eyes 25rio-blu-610x236.jpg|Jewel: "I'm not panicking." Rio.png|Blu: "Yes, I can't fly, I pick my peak and once in a while, I pee in the birdbath." Rio 17.png|Blu: "Flaps open check, tail flaps check, landing gear check. And actually, not bad." Test.png Screenshot from 2013-08-21 20-48-11.png Rio 6.jpg blu and jewel something something something.png falling.png WFTCRMImageFetch.jpg|"Come on. You're in Rio. You should enjoy it." Blu+ Jewel.jpg|"Look, Jewel, I can't spend my life walking around following you wherever you're going." Blu Aviary.jpg|Blu: "huh crazy love hawk" rio-blu-610x236.jpg|Blu looking at some birds flying in Rio blu and jewel once again...png Rio-blu-jewel-rafael-rio-31485725-728-409.jpg|"Bobo here can't fly." 4619 1.jpg|"I've changed my mind." arriving at luiz' garage.jpg|Blu: "After you." rio dvd menus.png just met.jpg rio beach scene.jpg|Blu: "Hey, last of the species here!" Jewel and Blu.jpg|"Flying is ... It's freedom and not having to rely on anyone. Blu + Jewel.jpg Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel with Rafael's Kid.png|"Be careful, Blu. They might snuggle you to death." rio-pic.jpg|Nico: "Brazilian ladies respond to confidence." Rio outside luiz' garage.jpg|"Hey, it's not my fault you can't fly!" blu in cage.jpg rio 19.png|"Have I ever broken a promise?" Rio jewel blu.png Blu and linda rio wallpaper-other.jpg 295202 458233924198374 803623851 n.jpg|"Yeah, escape, that's where I was going with that thing I just did." Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel on air plane.png rio blu .jpg|Nico: "So, are you here for Carnival?" Showing chains.png Blu and jewel again yeah idk what to say.png|"So, do you think you could help us get this thing off?" hqdefault (5).jpg Fav.jpg rio 30.jpg Film frame rio by katemisskiss-d39rbaz.jpg blu carrying Jewel.jpg Blu and Jewel rafael.jpg|"I like you. Nothing you say makes any sense." rio beach scene.jpg Blu rescues jewel.jpg aaaa.jpg|"And we can go find Linda." Rio ....png|Jewel helping Blu after he chokes on a petal RIO poof.png RIO choking.png RIO 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING !'.png RIO stuck inna cage.png|"Are you okay?" RIO ooh dear.png Woah wut O.O.png|Blu: "Just for argument's sake, what are you doing?" 531126 482708988417534 1912591566 n.jpg 225353 224690234213965 5400285 n.jpg 261634 228509537181829 2469383 n.jpg|Jewel: "Leaf. Told ya." 292563 416177195070714 1881752439 n.jpg 'Crazy love bird'.png|"Confidence..." 527762 416777965010637 850122631 n.jpg|"...Crazy love hawk." rio blu sss.jpg photo-45567.jpg CRAAAAAAAAAAAAW.jpg 36573.jpg|Jewel: "Why didn't you follow me?" RIO slidding.png|Blu sliding down stair banister in book shop RIO luiz running with Blu in his fruits.png RIO luiz looking mean pinning Blu and Jewel.png RIO jewel and blu thrown.png RIO Blu scared of drool.png|Blu about to get some of Luiz's drool in his eye RIO blu disgusted.png|"Eww! Gross." RIO blu and jewel yeah again....png|"Blu:What's wrong with this level?" RIO blu and jewel getting pushes by Luiz.png RIO AAAAH SHARP OBJECT!.png 395369 381456995294149 489058619 n.jpg 5593 388133357959846 1198265178 n.jpg 21433 400521003387748 1767226291 n.jpg|Jewel: "It's okay. We'll figure this out together, alright?" 389238 380762155363633 974504253 n.jpg 971479 389606124479236 26659022 n.jpg 148552 400525876720594 1215037656 n.jpg 487954 366618453444670 1977896866 n.jpg 270341 403287429777772 508045926 n.jpg 253389 374336922672823 1761327347 n.jpg 74613 397252397047942 437776848 n.jpg|"Help me" 482609 436000599829490 757469228 n.jpg|"Is it hot? I think I'm sweating." 249315 379530195486829 119827598 n.jpg 1069334 400181456755036 663975744 n.jpg|Blu and Jewel looking shocked at what is in the smugglers warehouse 600535 380763168696865 2060928080 n.jpg|blu with a spider on his back 941584 375978869175295 731034898 n.jpg|"Whoa! Lovebirds?" 300567 378839092222606 1662133679 n.jpg|"Who's dragging whose butt now?" 1002460 400531446720037 509658454 n.jpg 996526 396435257129656 435322288 n.jpg|Rafael: "Come on. You're not going to back out now. Not in front of the lady." 1017555 396429890463526 1024136972 n.jpg 1005180 396429543796894 1336784679 n.jpg 379762 379941622112353 1929299423 n.jpg 600680 379512818821900 1692633323 n.jpg 1043872 390257124414136 1791941964 n.jpg|Blu as Linda's promdate 1006271 400537016719480 1039748391 n.jpg 521898 403631753076673 883322284 n.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-878.jpg Cute baby blu trying to fly.png rio spread wings.png Blu rio rio rio blu blue.jpg|"And, actually, not bad." Linda and blu looking.png Rio blu baby trapped in cage.jpg Blu confusalle.jpg|"No, no. Give him a chance." BLU not catching Jewel.png RIO both acting dead.png|Blu and Jewel playing dead in the cage RIO blu just walking away.png RIO play dead.png RIO rafael trying to settle things.png|"You know what? This is good. Just clear the air. Just be completely honest with each other." RIO screenshot of blu about to fly.png 543816 404680969638418 557213964 n.jpg 1016859 179222568922918 894004471 n.jpg|"You want honesty? Fine, I can be honest." 424346 119323354879634 1593885233 n.jpg 969496 394528787320303 2139357273 n.jpg 1011150 384533281653187 893255161 n.jpg|"Luiz is a bulldog?" 389325 380635508709631 470008627 n.jpg 73632 186422948169674 531573834 n.jpg 296489 270235776337680 1117378351 n.jpg|"I think something is watching us." 317084 270235763004348 1161151339 n.jpg Rio-something.jpg Rio-Something1.jpg 229750 115665361863207 3218205 n.jpg 560795 152138654993020 739125514 n.jpg|Blu: "It's not what you think. We're just chained together." 644559 407462882683262 1933603985 n.jpg 552993 560920917271825 685688595 n.jpg 995980 148141595392726 453021020 n.jpg|Jewel: "You look like me." 36811.jpg|"This doesn't seem aerodynamically possible." 942278 238974446227100 1938044514 n.jpg 1017193 387501628023019 1494576048 n.jpg|"Last of the species here." 254203 175558695956867 1728451820 n.jpg|"Look, pet, cages might work for you, but I don't want to belong to anyone." 229421 175559549290115 1767954972 n.jpg 970138 180937605418081 1019523387 n.jpg|"She did that?!" 1017518 175557585956978 762991506 n.jpg|"I want to help, but to walk the whole way, it can't be done!" 1014176 289870164486172 1919425842 n.jpg|"This is the life." 1186009 152702311603321 55625906 n.jpg 1236120 298197673653421 290923115 n.jpg|Blu with Linda's glasses 1069172 282808011859054 1994801793 n.jpg|Rio kca clip Blu and Jewel 944763 181344448710730 1338343858 n.jpg 36433.jpg 36482.jpg|Jewel: "Come on. We don't have much time." Walking.jpg Ughhh.jpg|"It's just a leaf. Turn around." Playing dead.jpg 36657.jpg|"Flying may not be my thing, but walking is." 37001.jpg 36691.jpg Eh heh heh eh blu.jpg 578469 265857350201622 1256384440 n.jpg 546394 265838983536792 2009780861 n.jpg 292563 416177195070714 1881752439 n.jpg I-think-a-spider-in-my-back-rio-28782617-1280-528.jpg Samba.jpg 523084 528830390480878 1518343887 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h38m52s86.png|Blu: "It looks really, really hard." Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h52m01s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h56m00s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h50m06s179.png|One of Rafael's children grabbing Blu's tail Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h52m28s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h47m58s180.png|Jewel: "Is there anything else I need to know?!" Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h54m38s82.png|Blu and Jewel landing on the floor in Luiz's workshop Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h17m20s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h15m42s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h15m21s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h16m02s228.png|"Jewel." Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h16m59s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h16m16s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h13m53s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h12m29s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h14m42s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h11m06s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h13m01s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h48m43s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h47m09s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h47m03s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h53m48s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h50m38s236.png Dance.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h41m58s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h40m20s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h35m28s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h34m04s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h34m20s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h51m43s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h42m40s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h43m57s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h32m18s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h32m37s170.png awkwardness.png Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1060.jpg 36389.jpg 36393.jpg 36374.jpg 36336.jpg 36341.jpg 36338.jpg 36347.jpg 36327.jpg Kipo in background.jpg 36893.jpg 36845.jpg O O.jpg Ugahnch.jpg UAUAuaua.jpg 36725.jpg 36650.jpg Too full of himself...jpg Too full of himself.jpg Sniffles.jpg Trash talk.jpg Oh mon dieu.jpg 36522.jpg Ugh ...jpg 36478.jpg Eheheh...jpg HALPPPPPPPPPpp.jpg|Blu: "LINDA!" 36460.jpg Ew....jpg 36413.jpg 36401.jpg Aaaaazaaa.jpg 36389.jpg Awj.jpg 37192.jpg Looks like he flying..but he ain't.jpg 37046.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h40m46s206.png vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h52m36s237.png vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h57m02s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h37m22s215.png|"I need you two to get closer." vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h52m17s43.png 37105.jpg 37030.jpg 37045.jpg 37099.jpg 37094.jpg 37109.jpg|"Aw, love. It's such a powerful, stupid thing." 36483.jpg 36530.jpg 37004.jpg 37016.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h10m30s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-20h57m14s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-20h40m04s124.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h42m29s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h56m10s66.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h44m40s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h10m36s28.png vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h56m54s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-19h14m04s247.png vlcsnap-2013-09-16-20h39m53s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-16h34m41s28.png vlcsnap-2013-09-22-16h57m47s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h20m57s6.png|"Blu, you're crazy! What are you doing?" vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h17m33s22.png vlcsnap-2013-09-22-18h20m57s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-17h40m16s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-20h23m56s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-20h45m14s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-17h54m55s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-17h25m51s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h18m35s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h32m07s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-22h29m23s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-22h28m01s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-22h27m54s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-22h22m26s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-16h56m07s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-23h28m17s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-23h27m52s51.png vlcsnap-2013-09-23-23h26m07s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-23h53m34s82.png vlcsnap-2013-09-24-11h58m27s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-24-09h37m00s102.png vlcsnap-2013-09-24-09h25m11s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h20m49s14.png 167338851_640.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-23-23h27m47s251.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h10m47s40.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h11m36s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-19h14m37s165.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h56m08s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h27m30s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h28m27s115.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-19h17m15s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h59m38s130.png Urgh.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h53m48s179.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h30m23s216.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h33m00s252.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h43m16s15.png|Nigel having Blu by the neck Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h30m51s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h31m35s157.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h33m12s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h54m19s241.png vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h36m25s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h34m22s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h29m02s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h37m29s90.png That must hurt -p.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h38m02s188.png vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h33m33s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-16h38m05s78.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-21h22m51s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-16h44m00s228.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-21h07m19s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-16h48m14s207.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-23h46m07s51.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-23h47m55s86.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-21h19m56s130.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-23h50m45s245.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-23h52m48s209.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-23h54m12s9.png vlcsnap-2013-10-01-15h46m55s198.png vlcsnap-2013-10-01-15h47m58s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-16h18m55s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-15h44m17s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-16h18m32s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-17h03m14s159.png 36326.jpg 36324.jpg|Blu and Linda wining picture of the spelling B 36300.jpg 36343.jpg|Blu making a police noise on the toy car 37161.jpg 37185.jpg rio1106.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg 71QLYeHgu8L._SL1500_.jpg 71O6JCWp9OL. SL1500 .jpg 71ZsNHbXUOL. SL1500 .jpg 813FI7PNyYL. SL1500 .jpg|Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Linda, and Tulio in the end scene of the film linder and blu.jpg|Blu and Linda in Minnesota book shop Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2028.jpg|Blu climbing up the side of the tree to get to Jewel Rio-Something2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h53m05s253.png Rio blu.jpg Pobrane (6).jpg Pobrane (9).jpg Poor birds.png ou.png o-ou.png LFBlu6.PNG RIO aaa.png 51edd7a26269f.jpg 51edd781383fa.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h12m16s13.png 250820111487.jpg|Their first kiss. Rio (movie) wallpaper - Luiz's Garage.png Screenshot from 2013-08-21 20 48 11.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h42m00s44.png 2011 rio 012big.jpg Blu and Jewel relationshipexpanded.jpg Fly love.png Hand Shake.PNG (BB 25) Meeting Rafael.png Blu in Rio.png (BB 26) Carnival!.png (BB 27) Meeting Rafael.png Ooops.png (BB 32) Don't Look Back!.png (BB 31) We Might Walk!.png (BB 33) Closer.png (BB 35) Not in front of Lady.png (BB 36) Blu.png (BB 37) Blu.png (BB 38) Blu.png (BB 39) Blu's Coco.png (BB 40) Blu's Coco.png (BB 41) Blu.png (BB 42) Let's Fly.png (BB 43) Blu & Jewel.png Pictures of young Linda and Blu.jpg Linda and Blu.jpg Little Blu2.png Linda 5.jpg Blu and Fernando.png Blu and Jewel meet rafael's kids.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-20h35m14s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-15h44m58s49.png Rio-Blu.jpg 180px-Rsz untitled.jpg|Blu as a chick. 830px-Blu2.png|Blu meeting Jewel. 180px-BF-1-.png|The final image of the film, which symbolizes Blu and Jewel's union. Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Blu-(chick).jpg|Blu trying to fly as a chick. Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-19h18m01s41.png Nico for card.jpg Blu no head.jpg Snapshot20160118153939.jpg Rio(Linda and Blu).png Ludwig and Troubetzkoy.jpg Blu meeting Nico and Pedro.jpg Rio movie.1080px.0h.16m.16s.png Snapshot20160922153801.jpg Snapshot20160922153801.jpg Snapshot20161004161111.jpg Snapshot20161004161346.jpg ''Rio 2'' Download-Rio-2-Wallpaper-.jpg R-rio-2-teaser-trailer-large570.jpg 536826 414753785297803 1490066428 n.jpg Rio 2 pic.jpg Rio 2 teaser characters.png Rio 2 teaser Blu dancing.png|Blu dancing with his family and friends in the teaser trailer for Rio 2. Rio-2-Trailer-2014-Movie-Official-HD thumb49.jpg Happy new year1.png Rio 2 cell phone ad.png Rio 2.png Kiss.png Jewelxblu~!.png Blu+Jewel new year.png Dreamyblu.png Dawww.png Bluandjewel.png Rio-2-trailer-screen-shot.png Rio cellphone.jpg Blu and Jewel dance 2.jpg Welcome Roberto.jpg Sad moment.jpg Ohh man.jpg Blu is speechless.jpg Blu and Rafael - journey talk.jpg Blu and Jewel starring up.jpg Blu and Jewel News.jpg Blu and Jewel News 2.jpg Blu and Jewel dance 3.jpg Afraid of losing Jewel.jpg R9.jpg R7.jpg R0.jpg R3.jpg Screenshot from 2013-12-13 20 56 45.png|Roberto showing Jewel in his house Beauitful creatures.4.png Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-40.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-38.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-37.jpg Rio-2-ah 040 310 231 rgb.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-35.jpg|Blu holding a spork (Swiss army knife) Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-32.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-30.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-18.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-10.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-6.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-4.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h25m25s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-16h24m27s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h22m44s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h23m42s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h25m54s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h27m51s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h27m39s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h22m56s169.png Eduardo annoyed.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h24m48s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h25m36s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-20h26m41s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-21h55m06s7.png vlcsnap-2013-10-02-20h24m50s120.png|Blu putting together so fireworks Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-21h52m47s150.png vlcsnap-2013-10-02-23h58m49s234.png vlcsnap-2013-10-03-11h27m05s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-08h22m06s63.png Rio 2 Blu Jewel Carla.jpg To the Air.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h38m55s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h42m31s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h41m46s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-17h22m04s70.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-17h40m32s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-17h34m55s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-19h32m13s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-19h29m15s78.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-20h08m00s51.png Happy new year2.png We have to help.png bmints.png Blu+Jewel.W.I.L new year.png Blu, Jewel, and Rafael.png Rio 2 Blu & Jewel.jpg Love Birds.jpg HNI 0080.JPG Trio.png Gunderson Family.jpg Bigwm-0596822001392293710.jpg Images 2.jpg Bigwm-0196892001392308149.jpg BLU.png That's my name.png|Huh. That's my name! B.J.E.R.png Blu.butterflies.png She ate a bug.png Jewww.png Rio 2 Blu, Jewel & Roberto1.jpg Off to the Amazon.png Blu and the GPS.jpg Amazon or bust. I promised her.png Amazon or bust. ready to go.png Amazon or Bust. That is sick.png Amazon or Bust. I'll be in charge of this.png Amazon or Bust. Did you know.png Amazon or Bust. Carla, we're leaving.png Amazon or Bust. Blu, Bia and Tiago.png Amazon or Bust. Blu and Tiago1.png Amazon or bust. looking at rafael.png Amazon or bust. woah cool.png LFBlu27.PNG Regwegvwq.png Hrtenbrtbw.png Cgweq.png Blu and Jewel.png Rio 2 - In Cinemas April 4 - Party Characters(1).mp4 000018560.jpg Rio 2 - In Cinemas April 4 - Party Characters(1).mp4 000009760.jpg The Amazon.png Rio 2 new commercial.png Who's with me.png Blu with electric toothbrush.png From the newest Rio 2 clip.png 14124235351.png Rio 2 Blu and Jewel screenshot 01.jpg Oh no.png Hmmm.JPG 16473215631631.png 176453778675.png 12421562347.png|"You trust this woman?" - Jewel 143647273.png 15831963.png Rio 2 filme 3.jpg Rio 2 filme.jpg 154236474.png Rio 2 - New Scenes of Soccer 5.png Rio 2 - New Scenes of Soccer 9.png Rio 2 - New Scenes of Soccer 2.png ¸12353464327.png Rio 2 - Blu laughing.png 12631464316731.png Ah.Rio2.png Anybodyelse.Rio2.png 21236234737347.png 13636432732745.png LolO.JPG Looking.JPG Yes.png I am Mr Jungle.png Blu, Jewel and the Fanny Pack.png Batacada Familia.Blu and Jewel.png 12423631737437.png Oh, okay.png Introduction.png In-laws1.png Mom are you okay.png Meet your grandchildren.png Now watch.png We are an intellegient species.png Watch and learn.png Ancient Spix's.png 1326437432845.png Blu as a substitute.png We get it,you're both the bird.png Blu in trouble.png Backwards.png Taste it!.png The mud is your friend.png Jade e Blu dança.jpg You got some moves.png Thank you....png Sad moment.png No.png Look Eduardo.......png I hate crackers.png 1641643613.png Rio 2 - Verry Macaws.png Adorable.PNG blu aah.png Blu in house.png okay....png flying.png oh no....png why....png hellou.png LFBlu5.PNG Rio 2 migration 3.jpg Rio 2 migration 1.jpg Rio 2 ending 01.jpg Happy family.png 5397545d519f4.jpg No more crackers.png|Roberto: "No more crackers!!!" Don't panic.png Speech.png Together.png Traitor.png They lure you in.png|Roberto: "They lure you in!" They lure you in1.png Noo.png Pancakes.png Moh.png Ok.png Along.png Panic.png Maybe this is home.png Disagreement.png Above the deforestation.png If anything happens to you.png Noticing the tree harvester.png LFBlu7.PNG Ancient Spix's Macaw.png Rio 2 spider.jpg LFBlu10.PNG LFBlu12.PNG LFBlu13.PNG LFBlu15.PNG LFBlu16.PNG Fanny packs.png LFBlu18.PNG LFBlu19.PNG LFBlu20.PNG LFBlu22.PNG LFBlu23.PNG LFBlu24.PNG LFBlu25.PNG LFBlu26.PNG LFBlu32.PNG LFBlu31.PNG LFBlu30.PNG LFBlu28.PNG LFBlu33.PNG LFBlu36.PNG Cute moment.png LFBlu37.PNG FPkSc.png Rio-2-janelle-monae-sings-on-new-year-s-eve.jpg Rio 2 New Year's Eve Clip 20th Century FOX (720p).mp4 snapshot 01.13 -2013.12.27 18.56.12-.jpg Blu Jewel Linda Tulio.jpg LFBlu38.PNG LFBlu40.PNG LFBlu43.PNG LFBlu44.PNG LFBlu45.PNG Blu, Jewel and Bia.png Blu and flower.png Nest in night.png LFBlu47.png Spix's Family.jpg Yesh, I´m Blu!.png going to Amazon.png Blu and friends.png Nico helping Blu.png Blu voice.png Blu in Amazon.png Blu´s dream 2.png New_Years_Eve_Fireworks_4.jpg Amazon_Untamed_2.jpg En_Route_to_the_Amazon.jpg Nigel and Blu.png Blu and butterfly.png Blu and Mimi.png Blu meets Mimi.png Gabi and Blu.png LFBlu50.png Blu, Jewel and Roberto.png Goodbye!.png Rio 2 - Cuddling.jpg 944610 404646826308499 618908719 n.jpg Beauitful creatures.1.png SxdyJGX.png Before Breakfast.jpg Macaw or turkey.png LFBlu54.png LFBlu53.png LFBlu55.png LFBlu57.png LFBlu59.png LFBlu58.png Image 213569 3.jpg DaFhwHq.png 785185hd.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 4.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 10.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 9.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 5.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 2.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 1.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 18.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 17.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 16.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 23.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 22.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 20.png LFBlu6226.png Blu new year.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 30.jpg Eduardo and Blu.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 36.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 35.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 33.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 31.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 32.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 34.jpg LFBlu64.PNG Roberto with Blu.png Now watchnew.png We are an intellegient speciesnew.png Watchlearn.png Ancient Spix's Macawnew.png Above the deforestationnew.png LFBlu65.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 40.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 43.png Cute couple.png Blu and Roberto.png Macaws.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 57.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 49.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 59.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 58.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 62.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 63.png Rio-2-DVD-Menu-Main.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-17h34m55s89new.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h40m08s244new.png Rio 2 New Year's Eve Clip 20th Century FOX (720p).mp4 snapshot 01.13 -2013.12.27 18.56.12new.jpg We have to helpnew.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 66.png Arriving in Manus.jpg In Salvador.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 68.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 69.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 76.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 74.png 145648.jpg New145648.jpg Preview 3.jpg AngryFelipeflying.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 89.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 95.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 98.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 97.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 96.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 99.png BB 06.png BB 05.png BB 4.png (BB 09) Blu's Dream.png (BB 11) Blu Training.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 102.jpg (sBB 10) Training.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 105.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 112.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 113.jpg (BB 16) Beautiful Creatures.png (BB 18) Blu&Jewel.png Rio 2 Clip - Amazon or Bust! - 20th Century Fox HD (720p).mp4 snapshot 00.14 -2014.03.06 03.11.45-.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 120.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 119.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 118.jpg Breakfast!.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h40m08s244.png Rio 2 New Year's Eve Clip 20th Century FOX (720p).mp4 snapshot 00.39 -2013.12.27 18.55.12-.jpg 563307 406449199461595 1992535544 n.jpg Wmplayer 2013-10-18 16-53-10-90.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-16h31m55s141.png Dancing.JPG Party.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 100.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 125.jpg Whole family.png Raining.png Don´t Go Away.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 135.jpg Blu100-Jewel100 136.jpg LFBlu66.PNG LFBlu67.PNG Roberto and Blu.png Rio-2-Blu's-Toothbrush.png LFBlu79.png LFBlu77.png LFBlu76.png LFBlu75.png LFBlu74.png LFBlu72.png LFBlu71.png LFBlu69.png LFBlu68.png Rio-2-movie.jpg 20130515 rio2 trailerc1-470x260.jpg Rfael bluyu.jpg 49ca5af0-f4f2-4756-bae3-cffe1b173ff9.jpg LFBlu96.png LFBlu94.png LFBlu93.png LFBlu82.png LFBlu80.png LFBlu95.png LFBlu92.png LFBlu91.png LFBlu89.png LFBlu88.png LFBlu87.png LFBlu86.png LFBlu85.png LFBlu84.png LFBlu81.png Blu 100-Jewel 100139.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 141.jpg Blu 100-Jewel100 140.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 145.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 146.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 147.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 154.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 152.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 161.jpeg Blu 100-Jewel 100 160.jpeg Welcome_to_tribe.png Tribe.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 167.jpeg Screenshot 28.png Screenshot 25.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 169.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 168.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 167.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 183.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 181.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 178.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 184.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 187.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 185.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 189.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 188.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 192.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 191.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 196.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 198.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 197.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 204.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 203.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 202.jpg Rio2-teasertrailer-dancing-tsr.jpg Happy Eduardo.jpg Eduardo card.jpg Famous.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h28m52s133.png Mad Bia.jpg Jewel showing correct way, Salvador.png Blu-Jewel-gotsomemoves.jpg Blu-Jewel-gotsomemoves.jpg Snapshot20161014000646.jpg Promotional Posters Blu 002.jpg|"This is incredible!" Rio Rafael Blu 002.jpg Rio Rafael Blu.jpg Spix Macaw Family.png Rio Soundtrack.jpg Rio-movie.jpg Rio film poster 3.jpg Rio 2 promo poster.jpg Rio 2 promo.jpg Rio 2 teaser poster-1-.jpg Thumbnail-2.aspx.jpeg blu hangglider.jpg Blu poster.jpg Rio Movie.jpg Rio-UK-Poster.jpg Rio Movie Poster by Alecx8.jpg Rio-movie-poster-2010-1020694077.jpg rio-2-movie-2014-poster-1.jpg Rio2 thumb-3-.jpg Rio-movie-poster.jpg Rio movie wallpaper.jpg rio second type of poster by ricsi1011-d5awv93.jpg rio-nestle-dassault.jpg 554572 363632477076601 593979274 n.jpg 921f36915f935c0cb175d8d0e1fafe3a.jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel poster.png Rio 2 film (1).jpg Rio-2-3D-Promo-Poster.jpg Rio2 wallpapers var a 1680x1050.jpg Rio 2 poster 5.jpg Rio two ver6.jpg Rio 2 poster it's on in the amazon.jpg Rio_2_Poster_ft._Blu.jpg All I want for Christmas is...BLU!.jpg Merry Christmas Rio.jpg Rio 2 Poster Individual Latino c JPosters.jpg Rio-2-poster.jpg Rio 2 film poster(new).jpg L 2357291 15d74289.jpg Blu-and-Jewel-newposter.jpg blu and jewel gowing on hoilday withe a dog.jpg|Rio 2011 promotion poster (Portuguese) Telling the World rio picture.jpg 1609606 798628633485669 1754386730 n.jpg rio activity sheet Portugese.jpg|Rio activity sheet (Portuguese) Rio 2 Banner Vertical Int b JPosters.jpg Rio 2 Banner Vertical Int a JPosters.jpg 144238 cxxposter 2 gross.jpg|German Promotional Posters. Rio 2 Blu and Jewel What is Love.jpg 1969296 697046267012132 884949044 n.png Rio 2 Carnival Port.jpg Rio movie poster.jpg Amazon Or Bust.jpg Beak Out.jpg RIO2 Flock King Bus v1.1 web.jpg Rio-img2.jpg Posterkalender sept 2014.jpg Posterkalender oct 2015.jpg I like.jpg 1620706 626387117398238 2057322778 n.jpg|Brazilian poster of Rio 2. Blu in amazon.jpg 10289930 670719352965014 4004924560672958665 n.jpg 10339664 670719392965010 8384998359563832822 n.jpg 10382146 670719289631687 1437657165451800639 n.png Rio 2 family grows.jpg Rio the movie.jpg 10295742 791044487586542 6523409477270091314 n.png RIO2 Big Char 14x48 BB v2.0 web.jpg 1794728 493942407376981 945938166 n.jpg Amazon Banner.png Rio 2 poster.png Rio 2 bus.jpg RIO2 Amazon BB v2.0 web.jpg Rio 2 Promotional poster.jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel Happy New Year 2014.jpg Happy New Year Rio 2.png Rio Happy 2014.jpg Rio 2 Thanksgiving 2013.png Rio222.jpg BYlNl4LCMAA9JdS.png large.png Welcome to the Jungle.jpg Netherlands Poster.jpg Fam.jpg Rio 2pos.jpg Rio 2 You call me sir.png Rio 2 on in the Amazon Poster.jpg Rio 2 Diorama 2.jpg Rio 2 Brazil Poster.jpg Rio 2 (Mall).jpg Rio2onlyintheaters.jpg Rio-2-banner mex.jpg Rio 2 Poster (Thai) ริโอ 2 โปสเตอร์.jpg Rio 2 Copacabana Réveillon Today.jpg Rio 2 Blu AB.png Flock This Way.jpg C R Rio2 18.jpg 1423532163427387.jpg Rio-2011 blu jewel, rafeal ,pedro,nico on the Copacabana.jpg Images (26).jpg Images (20).jpg Images (19).jpg Rio530.jpg 360.png 320.png Rio poster.png RIO-2-Movie-Poster-2014-Wallpaper1.jpg 1391024491 1.jpg Others Blu -3.jpg Blu -2.jpg Blu -1.jpg Untitled2.jpg 551043 158988530956978 1137912087 n.jpg 12421532563.png Bluuuuuuu.png Rio-character-pics-rio-21117556-800-501.jpg Rio coloring pages Blu and Jewel.gif Rio-character-pics-rio-21117547-800-684.jpg Rio-character-pics-rio-21117558-800-692.jpg Rio-character-pics-rio-21117551-699-800.jpg 20111111070545!Blu.png BluCorpse.jpg Blu,OffTheSlingshot.jpg 006.png rio 04.jpg rio 03.jpg rio 08.jpg Rio blue sky model sheet 9.jpg Rio 07.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 2.jpg Phoca thumb l md blusmile11.21.jpg Phoca thumb l md blusad11.21.jpg Phoca thumb l allrio.jpg Phoca thumb l md bluoo11.21.jpg Phoca thumb l md bluangry11.21.jpg BLU concepts.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 12.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 13.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 10.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 8.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 9.jpg JasonSadler-RIO-04.jpg Blu in Luiz's head fruits.jpg Rio 2 - Wallpaper 4.JPG Copacabana reveillon.jpg C R Rio2 16.jpg C R Rio2 06.jpg C R Rio2 04.jpg Rio2 bluuu.png Rio2 bluu.png FgLayer-mainBirds@2x.png C R Rio2 17.jpg Rio2diorama.jpg FgLayer characters.png Jesse Eisenberg as Blu.jpg 9781781169780 p0 v1 s600.JPG Rio Blu and Luiz.png j9mz imageBlu.png 818C7RvuBXL. SL1500 .jpg|Rio 2 Untamed Talent - paper back 81O6+-YMQ9L. SL1500 .jpg|Rio 2 Off and Flying - paper back 91t5G2MUWwL. SL1500 .jpg|I Can Read level 2 Rio 2 One Big Blu Family - paper back 91TmJUnDw7L. SL1500 .jpg|I Can Read level 2 Rio 2 Vacation in the Wild - paper back Rio 2 the Junior Novel.jpg 804023 555778391119411 727002314 n.jpg|KCA advert clip of Blu and Jewel 379604_379533375486511_52520331_n.jpg Blu-n-Jewel-rio-21238291-700-436.jpg 91RjW-xcGGL. SL1500 .jpg Lens17878389 1307991909rio-movie.jpg Rio-movie characters.jpg Rio cellphone3.jpg|Blu in cellphone advert NigelJewelBlu.jpg Rio background 2 by chrispy199-d4hfg32.jpg 9780062014870.jpg|I Can Read level 2 Rio Blu and Friends - book paper back AB blu and jewel.png Rio Book Snake Alive.jpg RIO1 COV1.png Wii Rio 01.jpg Blu-RARE-rio-31684156-300-302.jpg Blu-rio-20522400-123-166.png Blu-launch-rio.jpg Blu and Rafael.jpg Rio-The-Movie-WALLPAPER-OFFICIAL-blu-from-the-computer-animated-film-rio-22897787-1024-768.jpg Rio-poster-02.jpg Cartoon-Movies-Rio-Parrot-Blue-Celebrity-And-Movie-Pictures-806777-475x728.jpg Rio-game-wallpaper-other-245987.jpg Rio generic 1c hr.jpg Countdown Blu.jpg 1560428 469276709844598 1857878167 n.jpg Aaaa.png Rio_2_campaign_by_'Nestle_Nido'.jpeg Rio 2 Snowball.JPG Rio2 PEZ.jpg Rio 2 Blu.jpg Rio 2 - Wallpaper 1.JPG Si.png Sinn.png Jewel flying away.jpg Blu,jewel with linda.jpg Blu,jewel and rafael.jpg Blu in the window.jpg Blu in his home with tuilo first time.jpg Blu falling in the sky fail.jpg Blu eatting cereal.jpg Blu and jewel under a table eatting.jpg Blu and jewel on a glider over rio.jpg Blu and jewel in a cargo plan.jpg Blu and jewel in a cage.jpg Blu and jewel and rafael's kids.jpg Rio 2 Super Bowl.png|Rio 2 Super Bowl Rio 2 Judges.jpg Rio 2 soccer.jpg Family.png Follow Blu on IG Instagram.png 1379589 596465630390387 1442845468_n.jpg 1618705 657037957666448 1225584217 n.jpg Stare Off.jpg 1966669 661977300505847 1237617692 n.jpg 1554622 719381888102039 1161547477 n.png Blu map.jpg Blu Jewel dance.jpg Blu wonders.jpg Blu smiles.jpg 1465112 643183192385297 1110055155 n.png 1551466 794477080582387 1071926093 n.jpg 4057963933-rodrigo-santoro-e-famosos-vao-a-pre-estreia-de-rio-2-confira-4276353343.JPG BjDLqcPIgAACS5R.jpg 12449 639580896079326 1429432938 n.jpg Download.jpg 1979265 640467302656886 1217245160 o.jpg 1979653 643937832309833 1401482007 n.jpg 1173739 654638397936945 602557128 n.jpg RIO2 Big Logo 14x48 Ext BB v6.0 web.jpg Rio 2 stars 7.jpg Rio 2 stars 3.jpg 10153198 755288407828817 1157049888 n.jpg 10154451 856135757734249 1691934330 n.png 532257 647537445283205 746919031 n.jpg 69594 647586921944924 1114375307 n.jpg 1625737 648145251889091 1875183377 n.png BLu Jewel.png 734490 757845824239742 1568815366 n.jpg Superstar Duo.png Western union(Rio 2).png 1486586 860912043923287 949082618 n.png 10003249 759706344053690 1945686914 n.jpg Rio2-Blu-3-icon.png +.jpg Banner Nuestra Actualidad versión final copia.png 10171285 759790444045280 1266569950 n.jpg Rio2-wallpaper.jpg Rio-wallpaper1.jpg 1011120 651637764873173 812732646 n.png Rio-2-2014-Wallpaper.jpg 1925198 651491321554484 576072763 n.png Use 3D.JPG 1505205 10152326900122457 453641273 n.jpg 1977480 733998956640332 2060312391103462775 n.png|Map or GPS? Rio Blu and Jewel Art.jpg Rio 2 Bia-Blu-Jewel-Carla-Tiago-Rafael-Luiz.jpg 10255284 654205047949778 2915294613202963655 n.jpg Rio-2-3D-Glasses-Limited Edition.jpg Conga-Line-Blu-rio-31445523-1376-1600.jpg Keep it real.jpg Rio 2 Happy Easter.png Rio 2 Now Playing.jpg Love.png 10167941 655806581122958 2179494051838323838 n (1).jpg 10169239 655812747789008 4296212023277242067 n.jpg 10259910 659907284046221 7551707138861296259 n.png 32152363464327574.png 1432163642774.png 1254363247247.png 14316432774.png Bl7IgvzCAAA2f-r.png 10178036 10152374959672457 3821202165066265905 n.jpg 10153978_874550959226062_5975945497813038396_n.jpg Bmq1GzAIUAADbRj.jpg 10330221 10152387765432457 1348601297283788153 n.jpg Rio-blu-expressions.jpg RIO-2-Behind-the-Scenes-1.jpg Cook.jpg BlLIdGkCUAAJesa.jpg Grzegorz Drojewski.jpg Western-union-rio-2-da-de-las-madres-spanish-large-2.jpg 10273499_10152405106642457_7371357546222380072_n.jpg BoliP9OCcAAQHAC.jpg BpZmHotCQAAwCAy.png 10377982 795010827189908 2141035467024141752 n.png Blu_Chick.png|Blu as a little chick 10415623 796023930421931 1399641872703391898 n.png 10338663 796465297044461 8810175004651208830 o.jpg 10409162 770858122954415 6675474995267923740 n.jpg 258201_10150283654251605_2226307_o.jpg BqMn2vbCMAAJJ7B.png|Happy Father's Day! (only celebrates Father's Day in Brazil in August) 10426290 798877093469948 2781710316103513290 n.jpg Bqgm1gCCEAARgvo.png Rio2 printables coloring 6.jpg Rio2 printables coloring 8.jpg Rio2 printables coloring 9.jpg Rio2 printables coloring 10.jpg rio2_wallpapers_var_i_1920x1200_ES.jpg 1979508_778298125543748_8877331713951870699_n.jpg Posterkalender jul 2015.jpg Brt66AcCUAA-ZDB.jpg Bpdp17FCcAAEmnu.png|Greetings from Rio 10468107 796542537036737 2166641680353017202 n.jpg|Greetings from Brazilia 10420111 800606389963685 7751604673451810002 n.jpg|Greetings from the Amazon 10478163 804366552921002 8537174955922819482 n.jpg|Greetings from Mexico City! 10348852 806890452668612 53145908438359785 o.jpg|Greetings from Atlanta 10478395 810931275597863 7229782926818229879 o.jpg|Greetings from Chicago Blu in Hollywood.jpg|Greetings from Hollywood BsiIfJqCAAAkZhH.png 10527633 814711158553208 6987981549444164589 n.png Rio 2 Now Available on Blu-ray and DVD.jpg 1509718 802207816474890 1298090046 n.jpg Btpc5OSCIAAe9b4.png 10557380 681735945209714 4524221602209453253 n.png Btt6Z7DCMAAGgvz.png BuStoieCMAAyZbp.jpg BluPlush 2.jpg Blu and jewel.jpg Angry-Birds-Rio-Jewel.jpg 551128 452026558161262 1491517485 n.jpg HappyLaborday.png GrandparentDay.png Rio 2 coloring 4.jpg Rio2 printables coloring 654.jpg Rio 2 coloring 9.jpg Rio 2 coloring 7.jpg Rio 2 coloring 6.jpg Hispanic Heritage.jpg Blu Plush Toy.jpg RIO-azul.jpg Ps3 rio.jpg Rio comic.png NigelBlunew.jpg Rio-2storyboardsjewels-lullaby-1-638.jpg Rio 2 Watch party.png 1920422 869922169698773 2393724188695090769 n.jpg Rio AudioBook.jpg Rio backround.jpg Jr rio 2 a.jpg BvBNMA-CEAAWriV.png Art of blue sky studios.jpg Storyboard 001.jpg Blu and Rio.jpg Riooverview2.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 131.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 127.jpg Rio-Concept-art-2 (1).jpg Rio-Concept-art-1.jpg Blu mug.jpeg Posterkalender aug 2014.jpg Rio backpack.jpg Rio early logo.jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel.jpg Early rio poster 2.jpg Early rio poster.jpg Congo-.jpg The art of Rio 01.jpg 10.jpg 5eed5b0022cdce364da4c0fdfccefda2.jpg Rio video game.png 333.jpg Rio 2 art.jpg Bluu.jpg Rio-2-cartoon-wallpapers-and-images-download-wallpapers-movies-picture-rio-2-movie-2014.jpg Coleccion-rio-2-el-comercio-15846-MPE20110684420 062014-F.jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel RecreioMagazine.png Aaass.png Unbreakable.png Never Give Up.png National Hug Day.png Friendsday.jpg Flock Goals.jpg Carnaval time.jpg Blu & Eduardo.png ValentineRio.png Talk Birdy To Me.png Macaw Love Stare.png John Powell with Blu.png Inseparable.png Blu banner.png CardFull Blu.jpg No Boundaries.png 4 1 8 expo-art-blue-sky-studios-concept-art-rio-2014 xl.jpg B6aae6b9c6832f5cb7fbb5ee5afda1d6.jpg Blu&Jewel breakfast.jpg Survive.jpg Olimpics.jpg Morning.png Lovefirst.png Happy wife.jpg Baby Blu2.jpg Donut_20160604_135536.jpg Dynamic Blu.png Learn Portuguese!.jpg Happy Father's Day.png A Friend In Need.png Screen Shot 2016-07-26 at 9.10.05 PM.png Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery